Pokemon Life
by Cindy M 19
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby are from the manga and are pokemon. May is from the Games and Anime Brendan is from the games. Sapphire is May's pokemon, and Ruby are Brendan's pokemon. AbsolxGlaceon, RubyxSapphire, MayxBrendan.
1. Chapter 1

The Glaceon

The subtitles are:

**(Bold.)** author/writer.

"talking."

'thinking.'

**/"****Bold**."/ Pokemons talking.

_/'Italic.'/ _Pokemon thinking.

*** action or sound ***

The history is May is human, Sapphire is a shiny Glaceon. Bredan is human, Ruby is a shiny Absol, May is from Anime, Brendan is from Game, Sapphire and Ruby are shiny pokemon. Information before catching Sapphire Ruby is going to show next chapter with Sapphire pov in the laboratory of Professor Birch, different from Sapphire, he was captured some months ago:

Sapphire attacks: **(Shiny Glaceon Nature: Hardy Level: 51)**

**Aqua Tail, ****Ice Beam, ****Bite, ****Shadow Ball**

Ruby attacks: **(Shiny Absol Nature: Careful Level: 65 )**

**Iron tail, ****Aerial Ace, ********Hyper Beam, ************Faint Attack.**

The history in the 1 chapter is going to show the meeting now of May and Sapphire.

**(Sinnoh Route 217) (When May evolve her eevee inthe flash back from '****A Full Course Tag Battle!' after evolving her eevee into a glaceon, and before the '****A Full Course Tag Battle**!') After May evolving her Glaceon and is May pov.

OH YEAH. I don't own Pokemon: manga, anime or game! Because if I did Brendan would meet May in the Anime. ^^' I want a game that can train pokemons to Contests like the Anime I love Contests of the Anime, the game aren't as fun like seeing the pokemon in the anime.

* * *

**/May's Pov/**

I still do not believe that eevee evolves into a Glaceon. My family are going to love Glaceon, is a little weird, I think something is watching me, even before I come here. I think it is a pokemon, i doubt someone can follow me this far, before I can think of it a glaceon jump at me, I look at the Glaceon and notice is very different from my Glaceon. **(Is shiny. Okay? If you don't know a shiny glaceon color go to bulbapedia, look for ice when glaceon and click Sprites.)**

Before I said anything it use Shadow Ball and I call out my Glaceon, the different Glaceon look at me and I think it smiled. My Glaceon look at me.

I said "Shadow Ball." The two Glaceons used Shadow Ball, my Glaceon Shadow Ball was weaker, my Glaceon got hit with the Shadow Ball, but my Glaceon got up, shook it's head and glare at the other Glaceon. Before I can say anything again, the other Glaceon use Iron Tail, but my Glaceon dodges and use Shadow Ball and the Glaceon use Iron Tail to cut the Shadow Ball in two parts.** (Okay I got tired of writing My Glaceon and other Glaceon, May glaceon in the fight is going to be glaceon and the other glaceon shiny Glaceon.)**

Shiny Glaceon attack again with Iron Tail and i said "Iron Tail too." My Glaceon miss, shiny Glaceon and Glaceon use Iron Tail again, which the two attacks misses. Shiny Glaceon turn around very fast, when use Quick Attack, hit the head of my Glaceon and Glaceon flinch, I flinch too by the noise the collision, I notice that my Glaceon is much more hurt and exhausted. I quickly grabbed a Ultra Ball i purchased in Snowpoint City. The ball move 3 times and stop moving, I breathed and Glaceon fell on the snow, I call back Glaceon and go to Snowpoint City and the Pokemon Center.

I give my Glaceon to Nurse Joy and she said. "Your pokemon is going to be ok after resting tonight and tomorrow is going to be ready to go." I smile a little and sight.

"Thanks you, Nurse Joy." I smile again, I go to the phones, call my mother and said. "Hello mother." I grin "You can't belive that happens to me." I paused and said. "I evolve my eevee into a Glaceon, before I go back to Snowpoint another Glaceon fight with mine and i amost lose the fight." I sight and continue. "The other Glaceon have a very different color." I smile, my mother and me talk a little and i remembered something. I said. "Mom i must call Professor Birch to talk about my other Glaceon." I said.

Mother said smiling. "okay. May why don't you nickname your other Glaceon?" She ask. "Will be very difficult to the Glaceons to know who you're telling to do." She smile and I grin.

"Thanks mom." I smile and stop and ask. "Hey mom, what about the name Sapphire? Will the name be nice?" I ask.

"Is very good." Mother smile "But the pokemon is female or male?" She ask.

"I will ask the Professor Birch." I said smiling.

***Calling the Professor Birch.***

"Hello?" I ask. "Professor Birch?"

"Hello." A boy answered. "No, I am not, I am his son Brendan." Brendan said. "He is going to come back, he is out doing field work." He answered the question.

"Oh ok, i was going to ask the Professor Birch." I say and he said.

"My dad already come back." Brendan smile a little and said. "I will call him. Huhh, what is your name?" He ask.

"My name? My name is May." I smile.

"Ok, i will call him now." he said going to the door, turn and said. "Is good to meet you." He smile, turn and I blush a little.

"Hello May." Professor Birch said. "What you wanting to call?" He ask.

I respond. "I evolve my Eevee in Sinnoh. I got a Glaceon." I said. "And i got another Glaceon different, I wanted to give it a nickname, but I didn't know it gender." I said. "Can you know who to find it?"

He chuckled a little. "May, you can use your pokédex to know you pokemon gender." I blush.

"Ok, sorry." Professor Birch smile and said"It is okay soo what is going to be her nickname?"

I grinned. "Sapphire." He smile and said."Well better call her out and give her the nickname." He said. "Bye."

"Good bye." I said back.

"Ok." I put Shiny Glaceon pokeball out my backpack and call. "Pokemon come out." Shiny Glaceon come out swinging her tail, saying. /"Hello."/ **(Note: trainers aren't going to know that the pokemon is talking about.)**

"Hello, my name is May." I said smiling. "I'm going to give you a nickname. Okay?" I ask.

The shiny Glaceon nod /"Okay."/ I smile when i see the nod and said "You're going to be Sapphire." Sapphire swinging her tail again noding. _/'Is a cool and cute name, I don't mind.'/_ Sapphire think. "Well you're gonig to a friend named Professor Birch. I have a felling he is going to like you a lot." Sapphire look a little confuse, but nod. I call her back and i switched her with Beautifly.

* * *

Well first chapter is done. Now doing to do the other history. Review to help the history are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Sapphire is like the Manga Ruby/Sapphire, but the Ruby is like the manga Emerald and Ruby/sapphire did not exist. History part 2 chapter:

The subtitles are:

**(Bold.)** author/writer.

"talking."

'thinking.'

**/"Bold."/** Pokemons talking.

_/'Italic.'/ _Pokemon thinking.

/Underline/ Attacks

*** action or sound ***

* * *

**/Sapphire Pov/**

Funny, have ya ever thought if ya do things differently, ya will not be going through this hard time? Well I'm inside a pokeball an Ultra Ball to be more exactly. Wait something is going to happen.

"Pokemon come out." I got out of the pokeball _/'It was cool.'/ _i think happily, after i began to swing my tail, i said. **/"Hello."/** Oh i remembered. _/'I forget trainer don't understand pokemons.'/_

"Hello, my name is May." My trainer now known as May said smiling. "I'm going to give you a nickname. Okay?" She ask.

I nod** /"Okay."/** She smile after i nod and said "You're going to be Sapphire." _/'Cool.'/_ I think. _/'I have a name, and a cool one.'/_ I swing my tail noding again. _/'Is a cool and strong name, I don't mind.'/_ I think again.

"Well you're gonig to a friend named Professor Birch. I have a felling he is going to like you a lot." I got a little confuse after May say that, but i nod again. I got called back to the pokeball.

I got out some minutes after and look around noticing a Absol very cool too. _/'I think maybe he will fight me.'/_ I think swinging my tail.

_/'More strongs pokemon to i fight.'/ _But before i go ask him a male human with a white coat got in front of me. I glare at him and I tried to get around him, but he tried to get my attention, calling my name and said when i didn't look at him.

"Hello. My name is Birch, but everyone call me Professor Birch. The pokemon you see is a Absol named Ruby." He said and he got my attention. For now.

I look at him and i swing my tail._ /'I can't wait for the fight.'/ _I grinned and wait for what he wanted to say to me, but he just was typing and looking at me making me a little annoyed.

The Absol now known as Ruby got called by a boy, I think he was his trainer. I sigh looking at the Professor Birch, that he was writing? I am getting hungry, before i think more about it my belly growl, making me sigh again.

I felt a smell very good and I'm hungry and tired, soo i use a Quick Attack to get the h*ll faster when i got here, i find lots of differents pokemons here, i ignore them in favor of the smell, making me do the 3 mistake i did today.

I now got very angry, who dare they do it to me. **/"I'M HUNGRY HERE."/** I scream, making everyone look at me, I glare at them and growl very angry and annoyed.

I sniff and find the smell and use /Quick Attack/ again. I love the attack if you didn't notice and eat the food before anyone knew what has happened, making every pokemon angry at me.

I ignore them yet again, making them try to attack me, let's just say I'm very fast and strong them most of the pokemon here. I use Iron Tail, Shadow Ball and Quick Attack and kick their asses.

**(After some minutes.)**

The same boy who i look before in the lab, grabbed a Pokeball and said. "Ruby go." The Absol named Ruby come out of the pokeball. **/"Hello."/**He said calming, looking at me and smile. **/"My name is Ruby."/** He shifted his head. **(Like a dog)** **/"What is your name?"/** He ask smiling.** /"Sapphire."/** I sigh. **/"Why you are doing this?"/** He ask looking at the scene.

**/"I was hungry."/** I whine. **/"The professor just continued to write and write and i got hungry."/** And just as i said my belly growl again, making me sigh and pout looking at him. **/"Can ya give me more food?"/** I ask.

**/"Okay, but no more attacking any pokemon."/** He said and I glare at him making he look at me **/"They attacked me first."/**

Ruby sigh and shake his head. **/"Yeah, but you did eat their food."/**he said sighing. **/"If you don't eat their food again, i will give you some food."/** I smile after he said that and nod.

**/"Okay, can we talk after i eat?"/** I ask. **/"Ya looks very strong."/** I smile, when he blush and smile, well i think he blush. After eating and explaining that happened, we relax outside the lab some hours **(7 hours)** after everything happened another Professor named Oak visit the laboratory in Hoenn.

I find a very good paleblue pillow with white details and I lay on it. Some minutes later i began drowse on the pillow.

I ignored the chat, almost falling asleep, when someone lift me up of the comfortable pillow . I use **Ice Beam** and **Shadow Ball** lots of times *Cough* ya better not find out or know more details. We all can say the winter arrived earlier.

***a very big grin* **_/'No one wake me up like this.'/ _I sigh looking at the mess i made with my attacks, Ruby just blink at the professors and his trainer.

I listen Professor Birch saying at Ruby Trainer."Brendan, can you look for her and make sure she will not get in trouble. Oh yeah and make sure she is outside and far from the lab?" Professor Birch said.

"But dad, i have lots of things to do!" Brendan said staring at me intensely and i look at him. **(more like glare at him ^^')** Until Ruby began to talk to me, making me give Brendan a glare and look at Ruby and talk to him.

**/"Soo, you are very agressive."/** Ruby said making me pout, I said snorting. **/"I'm not, ya are too relax."/** i growl and Ruby grinned and end the chat with. **/" I'm careful and you can look at others trainer to fight, but outside and with Brendan."/**

Ruby smile at me and I grin at him when froze looking at Brendan. I frowned pouting mentally. _/'I don't want to fight with him close.'/ _I began to think after some time. **/"Who much time you are with Brendan?"/** I ask.

**/"2 months"/** Ruby said. I ask again, **/"Do you think Brendan is a cool trainer?"/**

**/"Yeah, he is a very cool trainer, I don't like fighting, i like contests and he participate with me in the contests just to make me happy. "/** Ruby smile. I said. **/"Maybe, he is a good trainer."/** I smile and began to think. _/'Does May let me fight with gyms for me?'/_. I stop thinking and said to Ruby. **/"Well good night."/**

He smile and Said. **/"Good night to you too."/ **I got back at my pillow. **(The same one she lay on some time ago. )**

I sleep for some hours. **(8 Hours a****nd the days continue until past 3 to 4 days)**

i see through the window the sun in the sky and some birds pokemon flying. I keep looking at the sky and someone call me, I look and notice May walking for the the laboratory, I smile and quickly walk out the door since it was open, I jump at May making her fall on the ground and rubbed my head in her cheek, wagging my tail. May smile and said "Sorry I did not present my other pokemon to you."

She smile again and ask. "Do you want to meet them?" **(The Glaceon is going to be male and young when Sapphire, Blaziken is going to be male, Beautifly is going to be male, Skitty is female, Venusaur is Female, Munchlax is going to be male and Wartortle is going to be Female)**

I nod my head and said **/"Yeah it's going to be fun."/** I smile and May called put all her pokemon and said."Hey guys she is Sapphire and she is going with us. Sapphire meet Glaceon."

I look at the Glaceon from before and he is sad and said **/"Hey, are you okay?"/**

The glaceon sigh and said. **/"No, i'm not okay."/** It sigh again and i shake my head and slap Glaceon with my tail lightly some 3-4 times making Glaceon look at me and notice my fury and i said making everyone look at me. **/"Why are you sad? Your trainer aren't angry at you!"/** I glare at him.

**/"If you did something wrong, train until you did right."/** I snort and sigh.

**/"If you lose at something remember you mistakes and make sure to train to not lose again. So talk about that happens."/** I said calming the Glaceon and he said.

**/"I lose to the contest, May was counting on me and I failed her."/** I sigh and slap him again saying. **/"You did the best you can do, I bet May is very proud of you."/** I smile and said. **/"Next time you are going to give all you got, have fun and win. Right?"/** i said and ask making him nod lots of times and said confident. **/"Yeah, i will make May more proud of me."/**

He look a little uncertain and said. **/"Can I make you proud too?"/**He ask making me smile and said. **/"If i had a son, I wanted him to be like you."/** He smile.

**/"Thanks... Mother."/** He said making me almost cry, I rubbed my head making he smile and rubbed his head against my head, everyone else look at the cute scene smiling or crying.

"They are soo cute together, like a mother with her son." May said and her pokemon outside their pokeball noding they head agreeing with her. After we stop rubbing our heads together May introduce her others pokemon. "Sapphire this is Blaziken." Blaziken is a very cool fire pokemon, we shake our heads in greeting. May continue. "This is Beautifly." Beautiful landed on my head and i smile. " Munchlax." We nod and he said. **/"Nice meeting you."/** I smile. **/"Me too."/**

"Venusaur." Venusaur said.** /"Welcome."/** I smile and nod in greeting. "Skitty." Skitty jump at my tail and I move it to her trying to catch making me smile and look at May.

"Wartortle." Wartortle smile and used Bubble and Aqua Tail making the sky sparkle blue and i grin and said **/"Very cool."/**

I smile and said **/"let's me try!"/** I use first Ice Beam making the ground pale blue, when Shadow Ball, after i use Aqua Tail to make the Shadow Ball float the sky when stop using Aqua Tail causing Shadow Ball to fall in the snow and end with Iron Tail cutting the Shadow Ball in two making the Shadow Ball blast and making the sky sparkle Black, white and blue, i froze my fur displaying the sparkle and making the ice in my fur shine, and making my colour change.** (Imagine the scene i did the scene but it isn't cool like i imagine it.)**

* * *

More information : after :

* * *

**Sapphire** Female Shiny Glaceon Level 52 **(She was forget by her trainer.)**

**Hardy** Nature

met **May **at Level 51

**Mischievous**

**HP **175

**Attack **114

**Deffese** 165

**Sp attack** 185

**Sp Deffese** 150

**Speed** 119

Ability **Ice Body** **(Hidden Ability)**

* * *

**Ruby** Male Shiny Absol Level 66 **(Not more information)**

**Careful **Nature

met **Brendan** at level 27

**Proud of its power**

**HP **175

**Attack **185

**Deffese** 114

**Sp. atk** 116

**Sp. Def** 125

**Speed** 129

Ability **Justified (Hidden Ability)**

* * *

I want a NaLu from Fairy Tail Pokemon style fanfiction, well i'm going to make Ruby pov next chapter. **(If is worth the trouble)**. I must to to school and get my report card, but my dad is too lazy to go with me XD kidding he is very tired XD D*mn that school, I can't get it without my parents with me ^^' even if i'm adult now more when 17 and with calling my parents to give me permission. XD going to play white or black NINTENDO DS in my PC

**("I DO NOT OWN THE GAME, MANGA OR ANIME FROM POKEMON, OKAY? ¬¬' ")**

"No need to scream" Lucy said sighing **(From my stories, not from Fairy Tail.)** "Oh yeah, i wanted to talk to you." Lucy nod looking at me.

"What you want?"

"WRITE MY STORY NOW!" Lucy scream glaring at me intensely. I froze and when some minutes past by i raised my hands and say. "Okay, going to do that now." I began to walk backwards until she notice me and growl. After that growl i just think one thing _'RUN, BEFORE SHE GET ME!'_ Of course in the moment i scream frightened in my mind.

Lucy smile "Well she is gone, soo have a good Day, night or whatever." Lucy said walking and waves her hand behind her back. "Oh yeah i forget. Review because she is thinking the two histories aren't worth the trouble." Lucy shake her head and sigh. "If you want to read more better review."


	3. Chapter 4

**(I Don't Own NOTHING! Just the IDEA of this history.)**

***Attacks***

'_**Pokemon thinking.'**_

"**Pokémon talking."**

"person talking."

'_person thinking.'_

**/Pov/**

**(P:) **is power of moves in the end of the chapter

* * *

**/Ruby Pov/**

I remember the Day I was catch by a trainer called Brendan 2 months ago. He give my new name, which is Ruby.

I don't mind being named Ruby, but is a little hard to not be annoyed, if Brendan call me Ruby in public some females ask 'Why you called me?' Even POKEMON females look when he call me and is a little bad because Pokémon know your gender.

Brendan and I get along, I don't mind to fighting, but I like to 'show' my moves with 'charm' as I like to say.

His strategies and his Pokémon don't are used to the way I fight. If he can command me in a battle in an efficiently.

Goods trainers must learn to make a strategy different to make their's Pokémon best performance in a battle or a contest.

Today Brendan is going to visit his father. His father is Professor Birch, The Professor of Hoenn.

We did go to Birch laboratory, Brendan was talking to Professor Birch, I heard that Professor Birch was going to do some field work and he need someone to care of the laboratory for some 2 to 3 hours.

Some hours later the phone of the lab rang and Brendan answered the phone, I was looking at the door and notice Birch was coming back. I go make sure he is going to the lab faster.

Birch and I enter the lab and I listen Brendan talking with a female voice, I grin a little, _**'Is Brendan happy for a reason?'**_

I notice the way he talk to the female voice, I chuckled a little and Brendan called Birch that a Trainer named May wanted to ask Professor Birch something. I notice Brendan smile a little with my Pokémon vision.

Professor Birch began to talk to May and I grinned at Brendan, he blush a little, but he ignore me.

I sigh, shake my head and before I can do anything Professor Birch was back with a pale blue fur fox. She is very pretty, must be a ice Pokémon, by the look of her body and fur.

She just look at me and I got lost in hers eyes, they are a sapphire color, before I can do anything, Professor Birch stood in front of me, his back to me and obscuring my vision of the pale blue fox.

I almost jump 2 feet's when Brendan touch me, making Brendan almost jump too. (Actually he almost fall with his butt in the ground)

Brendan ask. "Are you okay Ruby?"

I just nod my head and look at the direction of the last time I see the ice fox and she wasn't here.

I sigh. Some time after I was resting and I notice a noise of a fight outside and Brendan called me out of my pokeball, to my surprise the fox was attacking the lab's pokemon, I listen she talk about food and something about being hungry.

After calming her a little and some food later, we began to talk. I said my name is Ruby, I was thinking she was going to say that is a female name, but she didn't say that, she said her name is Sapphire, is a perfect name to her.

After we talk some more, she is cute, lucky I'm red or she could notice that I'm blushing, after all she called me strong. She is beautiful in a strong way.

She asked me for a battle. Who can say no to such cute face? The bonus… She is strong too.

* * *

I began the battle attacking her spinning in the air with a ***Iron tail*.**

She stop the attack biting my tail with a very powerful ***Bite*.**

Neither has taken damage.

I use ***Faint Attack*.** I vanish for some seconds making a her drop her guard and I hit her in the back with a critical hit.

But before I can get out of her range of attack. She used ***Aqua Tail***getting a critical hit too. Her tail began to glow blue and water began to scape her tail, she moves her tail in my diretion and the water hit me very hard.

We got lot of damage.

And the last attacks I use ***Hyper Beam* **my most powerful attack and she used ***Ice Beam*. **If it was ***Blizzard*** or another ***Hyper Beam*** I could have lost. The ***Hyper Beam*** was stronger when her***Ice Beam*.**

She was taken more damage when me, but it was hard to stay up. After she faint, I faint one second later.

* * *

Some hours after everything happened another Professor named Oak visit the laboratory in Hoenn.

I was looking at Sapphire, who was ignoring the chat of Professor Oak and Birch, she was almost asleep when Birch lift her up of the comfortable looking pillow.

She use ***Ice Beam*** and ***Shadow Ball*,** I pitty Professor Birch a little and Professor Oak much more. We all can say the winter arrived earlier.

_**/'She is not a morning pokemon.'/** _I smile looking at the mess she made with hers attacks, I blink at the professors and my trainer.

I listen Professor Birch saying at Brendan. "Brendan, can you look for her and make sure she will not get in trouble?" Professor Birch said.

"But dad, I have lots of things to do!" Brendan said staring at Sapphire and she look at him. Until I began to talk to her, making her glare at Brendan a little and talk to me.

**/"Soo, you are very agressive."/** I said making her pout, after she said.

**/"I'm not ya are too relax."/** She growl. **/"But you did win the fight!****"/** She is so cute when she is angry. **/****"****Who much time you are with Brendan?"/** She ask.

**/"2 months"/** I said remembering the meeting. She ask again. **/"Did you miss your family?"/**

**/"No I don't, I don't know them."/** I sigh, _**'Who I can't remember them?' **_I think angry at myself.

She said. **/"Me too."/** She smile.**_ 'Cute.'_** I think. **/"Well good night."/**

I smile a little. **/"Good night Sapphire."/ **She is cute**. **I got back to Brendan and sit on the ground looking at the stars. I froze and notice.**_'_****She** is going to stay with us for some time!' I smile and when grinned.

* * *

Dex Info:

**Sapphire** Female Shiny Glaceon

**Aqua Tail ****(P:90)**, **Ice Beam ****(P:95) **, **Bite (P:60) , ****Shadow Ball****(P:80)**

Level 52

**(She was forget by last trainer at leve 20, she was in the wild for 2 to 3 years. She don't know May yet to we have more information.**

**Like any food.**

**Likes: Eating, fighting, goods or strongs and nice trainers, food lovers.**

**Dislike: Abusives trainers, bullies, someaone stoping her from eating something, someone stealing her food.)**

Battle Info:

**Hardy** Nature

met **May **at Level 51

**Mischievous**

**HP **175

**Attack **114

**Deffese** 165

**Sp attack** 185

**Sp Deffese** 150

**Speed** 119

Ability: **Ice Body** **(Hidden Ability)**

* * *

**Ruby** Male Shiny Absol

Level: 66

**(He was a wild Pokemon before meeting Brendan.**

**Like Bitter food. Dislike Dry foods.**

**Meet Brendan 2 months ago.**

**Likes: Any beautiful thing.**

**Dislikes: anyone too cocky, annoying things, someone who mock his name or say his name is girly or is a girl name.)**

**Attacks:**

**Iron tail ********(P:100) **, **Aerial Ace ********(P:60) **, **Hyper Beam (P: 150), ****Faint Attack ****(P:60) **.

Battle Info:

**Careful **Nature

met **Brendan** at level 27

**Proud of its power**

**HP **175

**Attack **185

**Deffese** 114

**Sp. atk** 116

**Sp. Def** 125

**Speed** 129

Ability: **Justified (Hidden Ability)**


End file.
